Alchimia
L'alchimia è un antico sistema filosofico esoterico che si espresse attraverso il linguaggio di svariate discipline, come la chimica, la fisica, l'astrologia, la metallurgia e la medicina, lasciando numerose tracce nella storia dell'arte. Il pensiero alchemico è altresì considerato da moltiMircea Eliade, Arti del metallo e alchimia, Torino 1980 il precursore della chimica moderna prima della nascita del metodo scientifico. Tre sono i grandi obiettivi che si proponevano gli alchimisti: * conquistare l'onniscienza * creare la panacea universale, un rimedio cioè per curare tutte le malattie, per generare e prolungare indefinitamente la vita * la trasmutazione delle sostanze e dei metalli. In realtà, però, nessun alchimista ha mai dichiarato quali fossero le finalità dell'alchimia: secondo alcuni lo scopo era mistico e l'esercizio di un filosofia (scienza, in termini moderni) era propedeutico al raggiungimento di uno stato metafisico di conoscenza. Per una interpretazione più grossolana e popolare, la creazione della pietra filosofale, sostanza di tipo etereo, era considerata il fine dell'alchimia. ma anche qui il termine sembra più metaforico che reale. L'alchimia, oltre ad essere una disciplina fisica e chimica, implicava un'esperienza di crescita o, meglio, un processo di liberazione spirituale dell'operatore. In quest'ottica la scienza alchemica viene a rappresentare una conoscenza metafisica e filosofica, assumendo connotati mistici e soteriologici, nel senso che i processi e i simboli alchemici, oltre al significato materiale, relativo alla trasformazione fisica, possiedono un significato interiore, relativo allo sviluppo spiritualeOmraam Mikhaël Aïvanhov, Il lavoro alchemico ovvero la ricerca della perfezione, 1996, Edizioni Prosveta. Ad esempio, la comune interpretazione che vede nel piombo e nell'oro nient'altro che i corrispettivi materiali è da considerarsi un equivoco assolutamente riduttivo. Il termine alchimia deriva dall'arabo al-kimiyah, al-kimiyà o al-khimiyah (الكيمياء o الخيمياء), composto dell'articolo al-'' e della parola ''kimiyà che significa "pietra filosofale" e che a sua volta, sembrerebbe discendere dal termine greco khymeia (χυμεία) che significa "fondere", "colare insieme", "saldare", "allegare", ecc. (da khumatos, "che è stato colato, un lingotto"). Un'altra etimologia collega la parola con Al Kemi, che significa "l'arte egizia", dato che gli antichi Egiziani chiamavano la loro terra Kemi ed erano considerati potenti maghi in tutto il mondo anticoOnline Ethymology Dictionary. Alchemy. Il vocabolo potrebbe anche derivare da kim-iya, termine cinese che significa "succo per fare l'oro". Introduzione L’alchimia è semplicemente una Scienza esoterica che doveva trasformare il piombo, ciò che è negativo, in oro, in ciò che è positivo, nell’uomo per fargli riscoprire la sua vera “natura interna”, il proprio Dio. Gli alchimisti dovevano nascondersi, rendersi occulti usando allegorie, per non per subire le reazioni della chiesa. Per comprendere l'alchimia, bisogna considerare come la conversione di una sostanza in un'altra, che formò la base della metallurgia fin dal suo apparire verso la fine del Neolitico, appariva, in una cultura senza alcuna conoscenza formale di fisica o chimica, come un'opera magica. Nei tempi remoti, una fisica priva di una componente metafisica sarebbe stata parziale ed incompleta al pari di una metafisica sprovvista di manifestazione fisica. Pertanto, per gli alchimisti non vi fu ragione alcuna di separare la dimensione materiale da quella simbolica o filosoficaE. Canseliet. L'Alchimia. Studi diversi di Simbolismo Ermetico e di Pratica Filosofale. Roma 1985. ]] La trasmutazione dei metalli di base in oro (ad esempio con la pietra filosofale o grande elisir o quintessenza o pietra dei filosofi o tintura rossa) simboleggia un tentativo di arrivare alla perfezione e superare gli ultimi confini dell'esistenza. Gli alchimisti credevano che l'intero universo stesse tendendo verso uno stato di perfezione, e l'oro, per la sua intrinseca natura di incorruttibilità, era considerato la sostanza che più si avvicinava alla perfezione. Era anche logico pensare che riuscendo a svelare il segreto dell'immutabilità dell'oro si sarebbe ottenuta la chiave per vincere le malattie ed il decadimento organico; da ciò l'intrecciarsi di tematiche chimiche, spirituali ed astrologiche che furono caratteristiche dell'alchimia medievale. La scienza dell'alchimia ebbe inoltre una notevole evoluzione nel tempo, iniziando quasi come un'appendice metallurgico-medicinale della religione, maturando in un ricco coacervo di studi, trasformandosi nel misticismo ed alla fine fornendo alcune delle fondamentali conoscenze empiriche nel campo della chimica e della medicina moderne. Fino al XVIII secolo, l'alchimia era considerata una scienza seria in Europa; per esempio, Isaac Newton impiegò molto più tempo allo studio dell'alchimia piuttosto che a quello dedicato all'ottica o alla fisicaNewton and alchemy, per le quali divenne famoso. Tuttavia Newton mantenne sempre un notevole riserbo intorno ai suoi studi alchemici, e non pubblicò mai opere sull'argomento. Fu l'economista John Maynard Keynes che nel 1936 rese pubblici manoscritti newtoniani sull'alchimia, dei quali era entrato in possesso ad un'asta. Altri eminenti alchimisti del mondo occidentale furono Ruggero BaconeLe miroir d'Alchimie, il ParmigianinoIl Parmigianino e l'alchimia, Thomas BrowneThomas Browne, e non ultimo CagliostroIain McCalman, L'ultimo alchimista. Cagliostro, mago nell'Età dei Lumi, trad. it. di G. Caputo, Lindau editore, 2007 ISBN 88-7180-645-X. Si interessarono di alchimia anche San Tommaso d'AquinoScrisse un'opera dal titolo De alchimia e Giordano BrunoGioele Magaldi, Giordano Bruno e l'alchimia, Pericle Tangerine, 2004 ISBN 88-88645-23-3. Il declino dell'alchimia iniziò nel XVIII secolo con la nascita della chimica moderna, che fornì una più precisa e reale struttura per le trasmutazioni della materia, e la medicina, con un nuovo grande disegno dell'universo basato sul materialismo razionale. La storia dell'alchimia è diventata un prolifico campo per speculazioni accademiche. Via via che l'ermetico linguaggio degli alchimisti andava gradatamente decifrato, gli storici hanno cominciato a trovare connessioni intellettuali tra quella disciplina ed altre componenti della storia culturale occidentale, come le società mistiche, del tipo di quella dei RosacroceChurton, Tobias. The Golden Builders: Alchemists, Rosicrucians, and the First Freemasons, New York: Barnes and Noble, 2002, la stregoneria e naturalmente l'evoluzione della scienza e della filosofia. Processo alchemico ) di Joseph Wright of Derby (Derby Museum and Art Gallery, Derby, Regno Unito).]] L'opus alchemicum per ottenere la pietra filosofale avveniva mediante sette procedimenti, divisi in quattro operazioni, Putrefazione, Calcinazione, Distillazione e Sublimazione, e tre fasi, Soluzione, Coagulazione e TinturaGeorges Ranque, La pietra filosofale, Edizioni Mediterranee, 1989. Attraverso queste operazioni la "materia prima", mescolata con lo zolfo ed il mercurio e scaldata nella fornace (atanor), si trasformerebbe gradualmente, passando attraverso vari stadi, contraddistinti dal colore assunto dalla materia durante la trasmutazione. Il numero di queste fasi, variabile da tre a dodici a seconda degli autori di trattati alchimistici, è legato al significato magico dei numeri. I tre stadi fondamentali sonoMeyrink und das theomorphische Menschenbild: * Nigredo o opera al nero, in cui la materia si dissolve, putrefacendosi; * Albedo o opera al bianco, durante la quale la sostanza si purifica, sublimandosi; * Rubedo o opera al rosso, che rappresenta lo stadio in cui si ricompone, fissandosi; Il concetto di sulphur et mercurius Si tratta, letteralmente, di "zolfo e mercurio", cioè, nel linguaggio simbolico dell'alchimia, di due essenze primordiali visti nel quadro di un sistema dualistico che ritiene qualsiasi materiale come miscela di questi due componenti, vale a dire di un elemento "in combustione" (zolfo) e di uno "volatile" (mercurio), dotati di gradi diversi di purezza e in un diverso rapporto di mescolanza tra loro. Da Paracelso (1493-1541) venne poi aggiunto un terzo elemento, il sal (il sale), che doveva costituire la tangibilità: quando il legno è in combustione, la fiamma prende origine dal sulphur, il mercurius trapassa in evaporazione, mentre il sal ne è la cenere residuaRead, J., Through alchemy to chemistry, London: Bell and Sons, 1961. Simboli alchemici L'universo alchemico è pervaso di simboli, che, intrecciandosi in mutue relazioni, permeano le varie operazioni e gli ingredienti costitutivi del processo per ottenere la pietra filosofale. Così per esempio l'oro e l'argento acquisiscono nell'iconografia alchemica i tratti simbolici del Sole e della Luna, della luce e delle tenebre e del principio maschile e femminile, che si uniscono (sizigia) nella coniunctio oppositorum della Grande Opera (Rebis). Simboli astrologici Gli elementi cosmici avevano grande importanza non solo per la loro influenza sui processi alchemici, ma anche per il parallelismo che li legava agli elementi naturali, in base alla credenza che "ciò che sta in basso è come ciò che sta in alto". Tradizionalmente, ognuno dei sette corpi celesti del sistema solare conosciuti dagli antichi era associato con un determinato metallo La lista del dominio dei corpi celesti sui metalli è la seguenteAppunti di storia della chimica: * Il Sole governa l'Oro * La Luna è connessa con l'Argento * Mercurio, Mercurio * Venere, Rame * Marte, Ferro * Giove, Stagno * Saturno, Piombo Sia i metalli che i corpi celesti erano in relazione con l'anatomia umana e le sette viscere dell'uomo. Simboli animali nel trattato alchemico De Lapide Philisophico.]] Nelle illustrazioni dei trattati medievali e di epoca rinascimentale compaiono spesso figure animali e fantastiche. I tre principali stadi attraverso i quali la materia si trasformava, la nigredo, l'albedo e la rubedo erano rispettivamente simboleggiati dal corvo, dal cigno e dalla fenice. Quest'ultima, per la sua capacità di rinascere dalle proprie ceneri, incarna il principio del "nulla si crea e nulla si distrugge", tema centrale della speculazione alchimistica. Inoltre, era sempre la fenice a deporre l'uovo cosmico, che a sua volta raffigurava il contenitore in cui era posta la sostanza da trasformare. Anche il serpente ouroboros, che si mangia la coda, ricorre spesso nelle raffigurazioni delle opere alchemiche, in quanto simbolo della ciclicità del tempo e dell'"Uno il Tutto" ("En to Pan"). Storia L'alchimia abbraccia alcune tradizioni filosofiche che si sono propagate per quattro millenni e tre continenti, e la loro generale inclinazione per un linguaggio criptico e simbolico rende difficile tracciare le loro mutue influenze e relazioni. Si possono distinguere almeno due grandi canali, che sembrano essere in gran parte indipendenti, almeno nelle tappe più remote: l'alchimia orientale, attiva in Cina e nella zona della sua influenza culturale, e l'alchimia occidentale, il cui centro nei millenni è slittato tra Egitto, Grecia, Roma, il mondo islamico ed alla fine l'Europa. L'alchimia cinese fu strettamente connessa al Taoismo, mentre quella occidentale sviluppò un proprio sistema filosofico, connesso solo superficialmente con le maggiori religioni occidentali. Se queste due tipologie abbiano avuto una comune origine e fino a che punto si siano influenzate l'una con l'altra è tuttora oggetto di questione. Alchimia cinese Mentre quella occidentale fu più concentrata sulla trasmutazione dei metalli, l'alchimia cinese ebbe una maggiore connessione con la medicinaIntroduzione all'alchimia cinese. La pietra filosofale degli alchimisti europei può essere comparata con l'elisir dell'immortalità cercato dagli alchimisti cinesi. Comunque, da un punto di vista ermetico, questi due interessi non erano separati e la pietra dei filosofi era spesso equiparata all'elisir di lunga vita. .]] La Cina appare il centro di una tradizione alchemica molto antica, risalente forse al IV-III secolo a.C., ma documentata con sicurezza per la prima volta nel Ts'an T'ung Ch'i, scritto verso il 142 a.C. da Wei Po-Yang, sotto forma di commentario all'I-Ching, Libro delle Mutazioni. In questa opera, classico del Canone taoista, l'autore afferma che i contenuti del Libro delle Mutazioni, delle dottrine taoiste e dei procedimenti alchemici siano variazioni di un'unica materia sotto il travestimento di nomi diversi. Egli fonda il processo alchemico sulle dottrine dei cinque stati di mutamento, erroneamente chiamati "elementi" (acqua, fuoco, legno, metallo e terra) e dei due contrari (yin e yang): di questi due, il primo è associato alla luna ed il secondo al sole, e dalla loro dinamica si originano gli elementi. Ogni elemento combinato con yang differirebbe da quello combinato con yin, nel senso che il primo è attivo e maschile, il secondo passivo e femminile. Il testo, di non facile interpretazione, per le sue interferenze con dottrine cosmologiche e magiche, presenta una concezione evolutiva dei metalli e il loro trasferimento su piani non sperimentali, ora psichici, ora cosmici. Nel IV secolo l'alchimia ha un nuovo grande maestro in Ko Hung, detto Pao-p'u-tzu, che aggiunge alle tecniche indicate alcuni particolari metodi taoisti destinati alla conquista dell'immortalità. Questo fu l'avvio per una sempre più stretta connessione con forme taoiste di medicina tradizionale cinese ed una ricca fioritura di opere fino al XIII secolo.Cooper. J.C., Chinese Alchemy: the Daoist Quest for Immortality. Sterling Publishing Co. Inc. New York, 1990. Pag. 55-70 Le scuole di alchimia cinese, pur avendo come obiettivo comune la ricerca dell'immortalità, si differenziavano per i metodi di ricerca: * Gli alchimisti della scuola esterna si occupavano prevalentemente della ricerca dell'elisir di lunga vita attraverso la produzione di rimedi, elisir e pillole dell'immortalità, le cui componenti erano in gran parte sostanze vegetali e in misura minore sostanze animali e minerali. * Gli alchimisti della scuola interna, invece, ricercavano l'immortalità attraverso l'utilizzo di pratiche fisiche e mentali che provocassero una trasmutazione del corpo, consentendo al praticante di vivere indefinitamente. Il corpo stesso del praticante veniva concepito come un laboratorio alchemico e l'elisir di lunga vita scaturiva teoricamente dalla distillazione di sostanze corporee, prodotte attraverso l'utilizzo delle funzioni vitali (respirazione, circolazione, funzionamento endocrino, etc..) che venivano guidate dall'alchimista. La medicina tradizionale cinese ha ereditato dall'alchimia esterna le basi di farmacologia tradizionale e dall'alchimia interna la parte relativa al qi gong ed alle ginnastiche mediche. In queste discipline molti dei termini utilizzati sono di chiara derivazione alchemica. Alchimia indiana L’alchimia giocò un ruolo di spicco fin dalle origini del pensiero indiano. Gianluca Magi nota come: A questa prima fase soteriologica del pensiero alchemico indiano, ne seguì una seconda – descritta da al-Biruni, scienziato e viaggiatore persiano dell'XI secolo –, dovuta all’influsso musulmano, che portò a numerose scoperte chimiche importanti. Poi, a partire dal XIV secolo: Il padre dell'alchimia indiana è considerato Śrīman Nāgārjuna (XIII secolo)David Gordon White, Il corpo alchemico, Edizioni Mediterranee, 2003. Secondo White, la Suśruta Saṃhitā sarebbe opera di altro autore, testo al quale un altro Nāgārjuna, vissuto nel IX secolo, avrebbe aggiunto un'appendice (cfr. p. 90)., figura semileggendaria, ritenuto l'autore di alcuni testi alchemici quali il trattato di magia Kakṣapuṭa Tantra, quello sul mercurio Rasendramangalam e il Susruta Samhita.Dominik Wujastyk, An Alchemical Ghost: The Rasaratnākara by Nāgārjuna, in "Ambix" 1984 31.2, pp. 70-83 Il migliore esempio di un testo basato su questa scienza è il Vaishashik Darshana di Kanad (vissuto intorno al 600), che descrisse una teoria atomica circa un secolo prima di Democrito.Arturo Schwarz, Introduzione all'alchimia indiana, Bari, Laterza, 1984 ISBN 88-420-2489-9 Alchimia nell'antico Egitto Gli alchimisti occidentali generalmente fanno risalire l'origine della loro arte all'antico EgittoErich Neumann, The origins and history of consciousness, New York : Pantheon Books, 1954. p. 255, nota 76: "Since Alchemy actually originated in Egypt, it is not improbable that esoteric interpretations of the Osiris myth are among the foundations of the art ...". Metallurgia e misticismo erano inesorabilmente legati insieme nel mondo antico, in cui una cosa come la trasformazione dell'oro grezzo in un metallo scintillante doveva sembrare un atto governato da regole misteriose. La città di Alessandria in Egitto fu un centro di conoscenza alchemica, e conservò la propria preminenza fino al declino della cultura egiziana antica. Sfortunatamente non esistono documenti originali egizi sull'alchimia. Questi scritti, qualora fossero esistiti, andarono perduti nell'incendio della Biblioteca di Alessandria, nel 391. L'alchimia egiziana è per lo più conosciuta attraverso le opere di antichi filosofi greci, sopravvissute solamente in traduzioni islamiche. La leggenda vuole che il fondatore dell'alchimia egiziana fosse il dio Thot, chiamato Ermes-Thoth o Ermes il tre volte grande (Ermes Trismegisto) dai Greci. Secondo la leggenda il dio avrebbe scritto i quarantadue libri della conoscenza, che avrebbero coperto tutti i campi dello scibile, fra cui anche l'alchimia. Il simbolo di Ermes era il caduceo, che divenne uno dei principali simboli alchemici. La Tavola di Smeraldo di Ermes Trismegistus, che è nota solamente attraverso traduzioni greche ed arabe, è generalmente considerata la base per la pratica e la filosofia alchemica occidentale.Jack Lindsay, Les origines de l'alchimie dans l'Égypte gréco-romaine, Monaco, 1986 Alchimia greco-alessandrina Le dottrine alchimistiche della scuola greca passarono attraverso tre fasi evolutive: l'alchimia come tecnica, cioè l'arte prechimica degli artigiani egizi, l'alchimia come filosofia ed infine quella religiosa. I Greci si appropriarono delle dottrine ermetiche degli Egiziani, mescolandole, nell'ambiente sincretistico della cultura alessandrina, con le filosofie del Pitagorismo e della scuola ionica e successivamente dello Gnosticismo. La filosofia pitagorica consiste essenzialmente nella credenza che i numeri governino l'universo e che siano l'essenza di tutte le cose, dal suono alle forme. - versione latina - dal De Alchimia, Norimberga 1541.]] Il pensiero della scuola ionica era basato sulla ricerca di un principio unico e originario per tutti i fenomeni naturali; questa filosofia, i cui esponenti principali furono Talete ed Anassimandro, fu poi sviluppata da Platone ed Aristotele, le cui opere finirono per diventare parte integrante dell'alchimia. Si delinea, come base della nuova scienza, la nozione di una materia prima che forma l'universo, e che può essere spiegata solamente attraverso attente esplorazioni filosofiche. Un concetto molto importante, introdotto in quel tempo da Empedocle, è che tutte le cose nell'universo erano formate solamente da quattro elementi: terra, aria, acqua e fuoco. A questi elementi Aristotele aggiunge l'etere, la materia di cui sono formati i cieli e che viene denominata quintessenza. La terza fase si differenzia dalla precedente di speculazione filosofica per le caratteristiche di una religione esoterica, per l'abbondanza di rituali misteriosi e per il linguaggio. Nei primi secoli dell'età imperiale, in età ellenistica, si sviluppò una letteratura di carattere filosofico-soteriologico-religiosa, di vario carattere, accomunata dalla pretesa rivelazione da parte del dio Thot-Ermete, da cui il nome di letteratura ermetica. Il supporto dottrinale di questa letteratura è una forma di metafisica che si rifà al Neoplatonismo ed al Neopitagorismo. Nel II secolo sarebbero stati scritti anche gli Oracoli caldaici, dei quali sono pervenuti solo frammenti, che presentano molte analogie con gli scritti ermetici. In questo momento storico, quindi, si sarebbe operata una fusione tra il patrimonio filosofico greco e la gnosi ermetica, nella quale la grande opera assume connotati di tecnica tesa alla realizzazione in senso interiore e cosmicoFrançoise Bonardel, La Voie hermétique, Paris, Dervy, 2002. Tra gli alchimisti ellenistici vanno citati la figura storica-leggendaria di Maria l'ebrea e quelle di Bolo di Mende e Zosimo di Panopoli, il primo autore che abbia scritto opere alchemiche in modo sistematico e firmando la propria creazione.Secondo quel che scrive Suida, Zosimo fu autore di un'opera intitolata Chemeutikà, dedicata alla sorella Teosebia Alchimia nel mondo islamico La distruzione del Serapeo e della Biblioteca di Alessandria segnò la fine del centro culturale greco, spostando il processo dello sviluppo alchemico verso il Vicino Oriente. L'alchimia islamica è molto meglio conosciuta perché meglio documentata e molti dei testi antichi giunti sino a noi si sono preservati come traduzioni islamiche. Alchimisti islamici come al-RazîDie Alchemie al-Razi's, "Der Islam", Vol. XXII, pp. 283-319(in latino Rasis o Rhazes) diedero un contributo fondamentale alle scoperte chimiche, come la tecnica della distillazione, e ai loro esperimenti si devono l'acido muriatico (l'antico nome dell'acido cloridrico), l'acido solforico e l'acido nitrico, oltre alla soda (al-natrun) e potassio (al-qali), da cui derivano i nomi internazionali di sodio e potassio, Natrium e Kalium. L'apporto di nomenclatura alchimistica a tutta la posteriore cultura occidentale è di origine araba: termini arabi sono infatti alchimia, atanor (fornace), azoth (forma corrotta da al-zawq, 'mercurio'), alcool (da al-kohl, indicante una polvere per il trucco ricavata dall' 'antimonio'), elisir (da al-iksīr, "pietra" filosofale) e alambicco. La scoperta che l'acqua regia, un composto di acido nitrico e muriatico, potesse dissolvere il metallo nobile - l'oro - accese l'immaginazione degli alchimisti per il millennio a venire. I filosofi islamici diedero anche grandi contributi all'ermetismo alchemico.Julius Ruska, Arabische Alchemisten, t. II : Ga'far Alsadîq, Heildelberg, 1924. Al riguardo la più grande e influente figura è probabilmente Jâbir ibn Hayyân (in arabo '''جابر إبن حيان, il Geber o Geberus dei Latini). Questo importante alchimista, nato agli inizi dell'VIII secolo, fu il primo, a quanto sembra, ad aver analizzato gli elementi secondo le quattro qualità base di caldo, freddo, secco e umido. Jâbir ipotizzò che, siccome in ogni metallo due di queste qualità erano interne e due esterne, mescolando le qualità di un metallo, si sarebbe ottenuto un altro metallo. La grande serie di scritti che gli vengono attribuiti esercitò un'enorme influenza sulle correnti alchimistiche europee.Pierre Lory, Dix traités d'alchimie de Jâbir ibn Hayyân. Les dix premiers Traités du Livre des Soixante-dix, Paris, Sindbad, 1983. Paul Kraus, Jâbir ibn Hayyân. Contribution à l'histoire des idées scientifiques dans l'Islam, Cairo, Memorie presentate all'Istituto d'Egitto, 1942-1943, 2 t. Alchimia nell'Europa medievale (XVI secolo)]] Dopo essere caduta alquanto in disuso durante l'alto Medioevo, l'Occidente riprende contatto con la tradizione alchemica greca attraverso gli Arabi. L'incontro tra la cultura alchemica araba ed il mondo latino avviene per la prima volta in Spagna, probabilmente ad opera di Gerberto di Aurillac, che più tardi divenne Papa Silvestro II, (morto nel 1003). Nel XII secolo va ricordata la figura del più importante dei traduttori di opere arabe, Gerardo da Cremona, che interpretò Averroè, tradusse l'Almagesto, e forse alcune opere di Razes e Geberus.Antoine Calvet, Alchimie - Occident médiéval in Dictionnaire critique de l'ésotérisme, sous la dir. de Jean Servier, PUF, 1998. Il rientro vero e proprio dell'alchimia in Europa viene in genere fatto risalire al 1144, quando Roberto di Chester tradusse dall'arabo il Liber de compositione alchimiae, un libro dai forti connotati iniziatici, mistici e esoterici, nel quale un saggio, Morieno, erede del sapere di Ermete Trismegisto, insegna al Re Calid.[http://www.history-science-technology.com/Articles/articles%201.htm The arabic origin of Liber de compositione alchimiae] Il materiale alchimistico dei testi arabi verrà rielaborato durante tutto il XIII secolo. Alberto Magno (1193-1280) affronta la tematica alchemica nel De mirabilibus mundiAlberto Magno e nel Liber de Alchemia di incerta attribuzione. A Tommaso d'Aquino (1225-1274) vengono attribuiti alcuni opuscoli alchemici, nei quali è dichiarata la possibilità della produzione dell'oro e dell'argento. Il primo vero alchimista dell'Europa medievale deve essere considerato Roger Bacon (1241-1294) un Francescano che esplorò i campi dell'ottica e della linguistica oltre agli studi alchemici. Le sue opere, il Breve Breviarium, il Tractatus trium verborum e lo Speculum Alchimiae, oltre ai numerosi pseudo-epigrafi a lui attribuiti, furono utilizzate dagli alchimisti dal XV al XIX secoloJeremiah Hackett, Roger Bacon: His Life, Career, and Works, in Hackett, Roger Bacon and the Sciences, pp. 17–19. Alla fine del XIII secolo l'alchimia si sviluppò in un sistema strutturato di credenze, grazie anche all'opera di Arnaldo da Villanova (ca. 1240-ca. 1312), con il suo Rosarium Philosophorum''Herbert Silberer, ''Problemi della mistica e del suo significato simbolico, Vivarium, 1999, e soprattutto con Raimondo Lullo (1235-1315), che divenne presto una leggenda per la sua presunta abilità alchemicaMichela Pereira, The alchemical corpus attributed to Raimond Lull, Warburg Institute Surveys and Texts, vol. 18, Londra, 1989. Nel XIV secolo l'alchimia ebbe una flessione a causa dell'editto di Papa Giovanni XXII (Spondent Pariter) che vietava la pratica alchemica, fatto che scoraggiò gli alchimisti appartenenti alla Chiesa dal continuare gli esperimenti. a Parigi]] L'alchimia fu comunque tenuta viva da uomini come Nicholas Flamel, il quale è degno di nota solamente perché fu uno dei pochi alchimisti a scrivere in questi tempi travagliatiMichael Scott, The Alchemyst: The Secrets of The Immortal Nicholas Flamel, 2007. Flamel visse dal 1330 al 1419 e sarebbe servito da archetipo per la fase successiva della pratica alchemica. Il suo unico interesse per l'alchimia ruotava intorno alla ricerca della pietra filosofale; in anni di paziente lavoro riuscì a tradurre il mitico Libro di Abramo l'ebreo, che avrebbe acquistato nel 1357, e che gli avrebbe rivelato i segreti per la costruzione della pietra dei filosofi. Leggenda vuole che abbia raggiunto l'immortalità insieme alla moglie Perenelle. Nell'alto Medioevo gli alchimisti si concentrarono nella ricerca dell'elisir della giovinezza e della pietra filosofale, credendo che fossero entità separate. In quel periodo molti di loro interpretavano la purificazione dell'anima in connessione con la trasmutazione del piombo in oro (nella quale credevano che il mercurio giocasse un ruolo cruciale). Questi individui erano visti come maghi e incantatori da molti, e furono spesso perseguitati per le loro pratiche. Alchimia nel Rinascimento e nell'età moderna , XIX secolo]] Nel contesto delle idee del Cinquecento è impossibile delimitare una disciplina scientifica dall'altra, come anche tracciare molte linee di separazione tra il complesso delle scienze da un lato e la riflessione speculativa e magico-astrologica dall'altro. In questo periodo magia e medicina, alchimia e scienze naturali e addirittura astrologia e astronomia operano in una sorta di simbiosi, legate le une alle altre in modo spesso inestricabile. Agli inizi del XVI secolo uno dei maggiori interpreti di questo coacervo di discipline scientifiche fu il medico, astrologo, filosofo e alchimista Heinrich Cornelius Agrippa von Nettesheim, 1486-1535. Costui credeva di essere un mago e di essere capace di evocare gli spiriti. La sua influenza fu di modesta entità, ma come Flamel, produsse opere, fra le quali il De occulta philosophia, alle quali fecero riferimento tutti gli alchimisti posteriori. Ancora come Flamel fece molto per cambiare l'alchimia da una filosofia mistica ad una magia occultista. Inoltre mantenne vive le filosofie degli antichi alchimisti, che includevano scienza sperimentale, numerologia, ecc., aggiungendovi la teoria magica, che rinforzava l'idea di alchimia come credenza occultistaAgrippa von Nettesheim. Il nome più importante di questo periodo è, senza dubbio, Paracelso, (Theophrastus Bombastus von Hohenheim, 1493-1541), il quale diede una nuova forma all'alchimia, spazzando via un certo occultismo che si era accumulato negli anni e promuovendo l'utilizzo di osservazioni empiriche ed esperimenti tesi a comprendere il corpo umanoJ. Read, Through alchemy to chemistry, London: Bell and Sons, 1961. Rigettò le tradizioni gnostiche e le teorie magiche, pur mantenendo molto delle filosofie ermetiche, neoplatoniche e pitagoriche. In particolare si concentrò sullo sviluppo medicinale dell'alchimia, ponendo ai margini della dottrina la ricerca metallurgica sui metalli preziosi. Per Paracelso l'alchimia era la scienza della trasformazione dei metalli reperibili in natura per produrre composti utili per l'umanità. La iatrochimica di Paracelso era basata sulla teoria che il corpo umano fosse un sistema chimico nel quale giocano un ruolo fondamentale i due tradizionali principi degli alchimisti, e cioè lo zolfo ed il mercurio, ai quali lo scienziato ne aggiunse un terzo: il sale. Paracelso era convinto che l'origine delle malattie fosse da ricercare nello squilibrio di questi principi chimici e non dalla disarmonia degli umori, come pensavano i galenici. Quindi, secondo lui, la salute poteva essere ristabilita utilizzando rimedi di natura minerale e non di natura organica. , Studiolo di Francesco I nel Palazzo Vecchio a Firenze.]] È in questo periodo che viene pubblicata la prima storia dell'alchimia, nel 1561 a Parigi. L'autore è Robert Duval. Anche molti artisti, come per esempio il Parmigianino, e persino personalità politiche del periodo si interessarono all'alchimia. Tra questi: Caterina SforzaNatale Graziani Gabriella Venturelli, Caterina Sforza, p. 151. Cles, Arnoldo Mondadori Editore, 2001 ISBN 88-04-49129-9, Francesco I de' Medici[http://www.cfs-cls.cz/Files/nastenka/page_3024/Version1/Francesco%20I.pdf Francesco I de'Medici: il principe alchimista], nel cui studiolo di Palazzo Vecchio fece dipingere allegorie alchimistiche da Giovanni Stradano, e Cosimo I de' Medici.Giulio Lensi orlandi Cardini, L'arte segreta. Cosimo e Francesco de' Medici alchimisti, Nardini, 1991 ISBN 88-404-3815-7 In Inghilterra, l'alchimia nel XVI secolo è spesso associata al dottor John Dee (1527-1608), meglio conosciuto per il suo ruolo di astrologo, crittografo ed in generale "consulente scientifico" della regina Elisabetta I d'Inghilterra. Dee si interessò anche di alchimia tanto da scrivere un libro sull'argomento (Monas Hieroglyphica, 1564) influenzato dalla Cabala.[http://www.msim.org.uk/uploadedDocs/Document_Depository_01/John%20Dee.pdf John Dee (1527–1608): Alchemy - the Beginnings of Chemistry, Museum of Science and Industry in Manchester, 2005] Il declino dell'alchimia occidentale Il declino dell'alchimia in Occidente fu causato dalla nascita della scienza moderna con i suoi richiami a rigorose sperimentazioni scientifiche ed al concetto di materialismo. Nel XVII secolo Robert Boyle (1627-1691) diede l'avvio al metodo scientifico nelle investigazioni chimiche, alla base di un nuovo approccio alla comprensione della trasformazione della materia, che di fatto rivelò la futilità delle ricerche alchemiche della pietra filosofale. Anche gli enormi passi avanti compiuti dalla medicina nel periodo seguente la iatrochimica di Paracelso, supportati dagli sviluppi paralleli della chimica organica, diedero un duro colpo alle speranze dell'alchimia di reperire elisir miracolosi, mostrando l'inefficacia se non la tossicità dei suoi rimedi. con un alambicco]] Ridotta ad astruso sistema filosofico, distante dalle pressanti faccende del mondo moderno, l'Ars magna subì il fato comune ad altre discipline esoteriche quali l'astrologia e la cabala; esclusa dagli studi universitari, l'alchimia venne banalizzata, ridotta ai suoi procedimenti materiali, e messa al bando dagli scienziati quale epitome della superstizioneE.J. Holmiard, Storia dell'alchimia, Firenze 1959. A livello popolare, tuttavia, l'alchimista era ancora considerato come il depositario di grandi saperi arcani. Facendo leva sulla credulità popolare, molti imbroglioni si attribuirono titoli di guaritore e per dimostrare effettive capacità produssero manuali manoscritti che imitavano, nel gergo e nelle illustrazioni, i trattati di famosi autori alchemici (in tal modo, nacquero anche i cosiddetti "erbari dei falsi alchimisti" che solo di recente hanno iniziato ad essere analizzati in modo attento dagli studiosi). Dopo aver goduto per millenni di un grande prestigio intellettuale e materiale, l'alchimia scomparve in tal modo dalla gran parte del pensiero occidentale, per tornare, però, ad essere approfondita nelle opere di pensatori come lo psicanalista Carl Gustav JungMichela Pereira, Arcana sapienza. L'alchimia dalle origini a Jung, Roma 2001, oppure di insigni studiosi di occultismo come Julius EvolaElisabetta Valento, Homo Faber, Julius Evola fra arte e alchimia, Roma, Fondazione Julius Evola, 1994 o Giuliano Kremmerz. Influenza culturale Nella psicoanalisi Il simbolismo alchemico è stato occasionalmente utilizzato nel XX secolo dagli psicoanalisti, uno dei quali, Jung, ha riesaminato la teoria ed il simbolismo alchemico ed ha iniziato a mettere in luce il significato intrinseco del lavoro alchemico come ricerca spirituale.Jung, C. G., Psychology and Alchemy, London: Routledge, 1964. L'esposizione junghiana della teoria dei rapporti intercorrenti tra alchimia ed inconscio si trova in varie sue opere che abbracciano un arco di tempo che va dai primi anni 1940 a praticamente fino alla sua morte avvenuta nel 1961: * Psicologia e alchimia (1944) * Psicologia del transfert (1946)In quest'opera Jung prende in esame il Rosarium Philosophorum alchemico esaminando i parallelismi, quadro per quadro, tra il processo di trasformazione psicoanalitico e gli stadi del processo di trasformazione alchemico. * Saggi sull'alchimia (1948) * Mysterium Coniunctionis (1956). La tesi dello psicanalista svizzero consiste nell'identificazione delle analogie esistenti tra i processi alchemici e quelli legati alla sfera dell'immaginazione ed in particolare a quella onirica. Secondo Jung, le fasi attraverso le quali avverrebbe l'opus alchemicum'' avrebbero una corrispondenza nel processo di individuazione, inteso come consapevolezza della propria individualità e scoperta dell'essere interiore. Mentre l'alchimia non sarebbe altro che la proiezione (psicologia) nel mondo materiale degli archetipi dell'inconscio collettivo, il procedimento per ottenere la pietra filosofale rappresenterebbe l'itinerario psichico che conduce alla coscienza di sé ed alla liberazione dell'io dai conflitti interiori.Jung, C. G., & Hinkle, B. M. Psychology of the Unconscious : a study of the transformations and symbolisms of the libido, a contribution to the history of the evolution of thought. London: Kegan Paul Trench Trubner, 1912 La legittimità di tale interpretazione è però discutibile, in quanto appare molto distante, se non addirittura opposta, rispetto ai presupposti e agli scopi del percorso alchemico così come presentato dalla tradizione. Nella narrativa * Molti autori hanno bersagliato gli alchimisti con critiche ed attacchi satirici. Il più famoso di questi è la commedia The Alchemist di Ben Jonson. * Nella seconda parte del Faust, Johann Wolfgang von Goethe descrive il servitore di Faust, Wagner, che utilizza procedimenti alchemici per creare un homunculus. * Marguerite Yourcenar, nel suo romanzo L'opera al nero (1968), racconta la storia della vita dell'alchimista Zenone. Dal libro è stato tratto nel 1987 l'omonimo film, diretto da André Delvaux e interpretato da Gian Maria Volontè. * Nel romanzo Cent'anni di solitudine di Gabriel García Márquez è presente un alchimista chiamato Melquíades. * Le vie ed i metodi dell'alchimia sono essenziali nel romanzo L'alchimista di Paulo Coelho. * L'alchimia è uno dei temi presenti nel romanzo Il pendolo di Foucault di Umberto Eco, in particolare in relazione con l'esoterismo. * Daniele Trucco, CEFA (2003) in cui parte della narrazione si svolge a Bourges, nel palazzo Jacques Coeur. * Nel romanzo per ragazzi Harry Potter e la pietra filosofale di J. K. Rowling, questa pietra poteva mutare ogni metallo in oro puro e creare un "Elisir di lunga vita" che permetteva al bevitore di vivere per sempre. Nel romanzo la pietra è stata creata da Nicholas Flamel. * In un altro romanzo per ragazzi (La bambina della Sesta Luna), la protagonista, Nina de Nobili è un'alchimista bambina. * Nel romanzo Notre Dame de Paris di Victor Hugo, l'antagonista arcidiacono Claude Frollo è un alchimista. * L'alchimia e la pietra filosofale sono temi centrali del manga Fullmetal Alchemist di Hiromu Arakawa e delle serie anime da essa tratte. * L'alchimia è il tema principale della serie Golden Sun. * In Guerre stellari con il termine Alchimia Sith è indicata una sorta di ingegneria genetica usata dai Sith per creare delle creature mutate e utilizzate in vari modi. * Nel romanzo "L'angelo della finestra d'occidente" (1927 - "Der Engel vom weistlicher Fenster") lo scrittore ed esoterista Gustav Meyrink inscena la biografia di un alchimista realmente vissuto (John Dee), in modo da evocare gli stadi di un vero e proprio processo alchemico, in cui morte e rinascita sono momenti progressivi per accedere all’autentica conoscenza. Nella critica d'arte Alcuni studiosi hanno iniziato a reinterpretare le grandi opere dell'Arte Rinascimentale alla luce del simbolismo alchemico, rintracciando nelle allegorie, nelle metafore e negli emblemi realizzati da Simone Martini, Botticelli, Leonardo, Michelangelo, Raffaello, Durer, Bosh, Brueghel, Caravaggio e Velazquez un filo di continuità con il pensiero alchemico. Tali studi sono riportati sui Quaderni dell'Arte alchemica Note Bibliografia * B. Joly Bibliographie de l'alchimie Revue d'histoire des sciences, 1996, 49-2-3 pp. 345–354 * T. Burckardt, Alchimia, Torino 1961 * Florin George Calian, Alkimia Operativa and Alkimia Speculativa. Some Modern Controversies on the Historiography of Alchemy, Annual of Medieval Studies at CEU, 2010. * E. Canseliet. L'Alchimia. Studi diversi di Simbolismo Ermetico e di Pratica Filosofale. Roma 1985. * Mircea Eliade, Arti del metallo e alchimia, Torino 1980 * Julius Evola, La tradizione ermetica, Bari 1931 * Fulcanelli, Il mistero delle cattedrali, 1926 * Fulcanelli, Le dimore filosofali, 1931. * M. Fumagalli, Dizionario di alchimia e di chimica farmaceutica antiquaria. Dalla ricerca dell'Oro Filosofale all'Arte Spagirica di Paracelso, Edizioni Mediterranee Roma 2000 * E.J. Holmyard, Storia dell'alchimia, Odoya, Bologna 2009, 320 pp., ISBN 978-88-6288-047-3. * P. Lucarelli, Lettere musulmane. Riflessioni sull'Alchimia, Promolibri Magnanelli, Torino, 1998, ISBN 88-8156-073-9. * M. Pereira, Arcana sapienza. L'alchimia dalle origini a Jung, Roma 2001 * R. Tresoldi, Alchimia. Storia, procedimenti, segreti alla ricerca della pietra filosofale, De Vecchi Editore, 2012. * V. Verginelli, Bibliotheca Hermetica - Catalogo alquanto ragionato della raccolta Verginelli-Rota di antichi testi ermetici (secoli XV-XVIII), Firenze 1986. * Roberto Pinotti, Enrico Baccarini, Italia Esoterica, 2004, Editoriale Olimpia. * Omraam Mikhaël Aïvanhov, Il lavoro alchemico ovvero la ricerca della perfezione, 1996, Edizioni Prosveta. * Omraam Mikhaël Aïvanhov, La Pietra Filosofale, dai Vangeli ai trattati alchemici, 2005, Edizioni Prosveta. * S.B. Brocchi, Riflessioni sulla Grande Opera, 2006. * A.Roob, Alchimia e Mistica, 1997, Edizioni Taschen. * Anonimo, con commento e note a cura di Davide Melzi, Poemetto Alchemico, 1999, Edizioni della Terra di Mezzo. * Daniele Trucco, Suono originario: musica, magia e alchimia nel Rinascimento, L'arciere, Dronero 2003. * Zolla Elémire, Le meraviglie della natura, Milano 1975. * Tommaso Palamidessi, Alchimia come via allo Spirito, 1949, Edizioni Grande Opera, Torino (ristampato dall'editore Arkeios). * Batfroi Severin, La via dell'alchimia cristiana, Arkeios, 2007 ISBN 978-88-86495-83-7. Voci correlate